Thermal barrier coatings (TBCs) applied to turbine airfoils are well known in the art for protecting parts such as blades and vanes from elevated operating temperatures within a gas turbine engine. However, TBCs are subject to degradation over their service life, and need to be inspected periodically to assess the integrity of the coating. In the past, inspection of coated turbomachinery components has been performed by partially disassembling the gas turbine engine and performing visual inspections on individual components. In-situ visual inspections may be performed without engine disassembly by using a borescope inserted into a gas turbine engine, but such procedures are labor intensive, time consuming, and require that the gas turbine engine be shut down, and the rotating parts held stationary for the inspection. To avoid having to take a gas turbine engine off line for inspection, resulting in an undesirable loss of power producing capability, there is a strong incentive to be able to perform TBC inspections while the gas turbine is operating. It has been proposed to inspect rotating turbine blades with an image receptor, such as an IR camera, positioned in a port in the inner turbine casing, while the turbine is operating. However, turbines are typically operated at a rotational speed of about 3600 revolutions per minute (RPM) and images of the moving blades may be “smeared” or blurred due to a motion of the blades, especially if a shutter speed of the camera cannot be made sufficiently fast enough to “stop” the motion of the blade.